marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth X Vol 1 1
. The two once had a relationship which started when she was a member of back in the Fantastic Four circa . * Page 13 panel 2: The "Sam" that Cap is speaking to is Sam Wilson, AKA the Falcon who first appeared in Captain America 117 and was his partner for a time. * Page 14 panel 3: The man in the red glasses is Scott Summers, formerly Cyclops of the X-Men. He first appeared in Uncanny X-Men 1. * Page 15 panel 6: The "Charles" whom Scott speaks of is Charles Xavier, who as Professor X was the founder of the X-Men and Scott's former teacher and mentor. * Page 16: Panel one we see for the first time Peter Parker (aka Spider-Man in Amazing Fantasy 15.) Sgt Cage in panel 5 is none other than Luke Cage (Carl Lucas, first appearance Luke Cage, Hero for Hire 1) who was once a costumed hero before becoming a police officer. Panel 7 we see Venom (May Parker) who has various other counterparts in other realities. * Page 19 Panel 3: the "Tony" that Redwing speaks of is Tony Stark, formerly Iron Man. * Page 20-21: Panel one shows the first appearance of the Iron Avengers, (Hank, Clint, Vision, Wanda, Pietro and Jan). With the exception of the Vision, all members are robots fashioned in the homage to the original Avengers they're named after. Panel five "President Osborn" refers to Norman Osborn (first seen Amazing Spider-Man 14) formerly the Green Goblin. * Page 23 Panel 5: The Red Skull design on the scrap of cloth resembles that worn by the Punisher (Frank Castle) who had a white skull on his uniform. The ending quote is from "The Rime of The Ancient Mariner", by Samuel Taylor Coleridge a poem originally published in 1798. The poem is about the supernatural events experienced by a mariner on a long sea voyage. The Mariner stops a man who is on the way to a wedding ceremony, and begins to recite his story. The Wedding-Guest's reaction turns from bemusement and impatience to fascination as the Mariner's story progresses. * The Appendix to the first issue makes mention a number of Captain America related characters the following characters were inquired upon in this issue: President Osborn, who is Norman Osborn, foe of Spider-Man he was known as the Green Goblin, he first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #14; Nick Fury, was director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and long time Captain America ally, he first appeared in Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1. LDM's, or Life Model Decoys are robot replicas of humans, they were used commonly by S.H.I.E.L.D. first used in ???; The original Human Torch, Cap's wartime ally first appeared in Marvel Comics #1; Sharon Carter was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one time flame of Cap, she first appeared in Tales of Suspense #75. Black Panther, aka T'Challa first appeared in Fantastic Four #52, and has been an ally of Cap since he joined the Avengers in Avengers #52. The Cosmic Cube mentioned here first appeared in Tales of Suspense #79; The Red Skull is Cap's long time foe Johann Schmidt who first appeared in Captain America Comics #7; The Falcon mentioned here is Sam Wilson, frequent Cap sidekick first seen in Captain America #117. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Nelson Alexander Ross/Cover Artist